The subject matter of the invention relates to a method for operating a milking system.
Although, in the following text, the invention will be described in conjunction with a milking system for milking cows, it is pointed out that the subject matter of the invention is in particular also suitable for milking systems for milking sheep, goats, llamas, camels, dromedaries, buffaloes, mares, donkeys, yaks and other milk-yielding animals. The invention can be used both in robot-assisted milking systems and in fully automatic, semi-automatic or conventional milking systems.
A milking farm has numerous systems which are important for dairy farming. The milking system can have a plurality of milking stands, which are each equipped with a milking device. The milking device has at least one milking cup, which is connected via a long milk hose to a milk transport line. Also known are devices in which the milking cups are each connected via a short milk hose to a milk collecting container, the milk collecting container being connected to the milk transport line via a long milk hose, possibly with the interposition of a measuring cup or measuring container.
Milking systems are operated under predefined operating conditions, which, for example, concern the milking vacuum, cycle frequency of a pulsator. It is known that a milking system is operated with specific operating parameters. Testing of the milking system and the components thereof can be carried out by means of measurements according to DIN/ISO 6690. Although the milking system operates within predefined operating parameters, it is possible for impairment to occur to the udder health, in particular the teat condition.
It is known that negative changes to the teat ends, in particular the production of hyperkeratoses, can also be attributed to milking parameters. Depending on the set milking parameters, it is possible for doughy, blue-colored teats to occur.